


Don't Worry, Be Happy

by Resacon1990



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ed Sheeran is awesome, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parent Liam Payne, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," he says with a smile, "none of us blame you for breaking up with Perrie right? If she wasn't the right girl for you, then she wasn't the right girl."</p>
<p>Wasn't the right gender, Zayn mentally replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, Be Happy

"So, remind me again why we actually have to go to this thing?" 

The question must've finally pushed Liam over the edge as a loud groan is heard from him as well as the dull _thunk_ of a head hitting a wall. Zayn hears Louis's and Niall's laughter pike up almost instantly and he quickly turns to see Liam slowly sliding down the wall in a sort of defeated position. 

"Because _Zayn_ ," he says rather shortly, and Zayn has to bite his lip to not laugh at the twitching eye that's directed at him, "since you broke it off with Perrie the Little Mix girls have been climbing all over us to try get you two back together even though we all _know_ it will never work but frankly I am way too tired to deal with Leigh-Anne constantly ringing me at all times of the day _and_ night to try talk to me about it because _fuck off_ ," he cuts off for a second to take a break, and Zayn spots Louis and Niall quite literally clinking to each other as their faces slowly turn purple while Harry stand in the corner with his lips twitching, before he raises his head and pins Zayn with a glare, "not to mention we need more _positive_ media attention than what we've been getting since Harry decided to scream at the Westboro Church leaders who crashed our last concert to tell us "gay is not okay!" because of Macklemore playing the opening act." 

"Look, they deserved it-" Harry starts to interject but Liam holds up a hand. 

"I know, and I fully support you because you are right, but did you really have to do it in front of not only millions of fans but _over fifty different live TV stations_?" 

Zayn finds himself also struggling not to laugh at the complete indignation on Harry's face before he turns back to the mirror to finish tidying his hair and ignore the ensuing fight as well as Niall and Louis's cackling hyena laughter in the corner. 

Really, he hates his band members sometimes. 

He takes a moment to pause and look in the mirror, mapping out the different imperfections on his face and trying to figure out just how noticeable they'll be for the party and whether he should fix them up, before suddenly a hand is on his shoulder and he's being tugged around to look at Niall. 

"You know," he says with a smile, "none of us blame you for breaking up with Perrie right? If she wasn't the right girl for you, then she wasn't the right girl." 

_Wasn't the right gender_ , Zayn mentally replies and forces himself to think past the warm hand on his shoulder and Niall's blazing smile, _wasn't exactly you_. 

"Thanks, Niall," he replies out-loud instead, and he tries not to let his eyes linger on Niall's before he pulls away straightens his suit in a ridiculous flustered manner. 

"Right, not to try and break this up or anything," Louis's voice catches his attention, thankfully, and Zayn turns to see him pulling Liam and Harry away from each other by the backs of their necks and gives him and Niall an exasperated look, "but we need to go now unless we want to be late." 

"Fashionably late," Niall corrects with a wink before quite literally bouncing over and throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "come along dears, we've got a big evening ahead of us!" 

Zayn lingers behind though as Niall guides Harry from the room and Louis follows with a giant smile, and soon Liam is standing by the door patiently waiting for him. 

"Ah, Liam?" he says after a short moment of silence and he slowly raises his head to look at Liam with wide eyes, "maybe I should stay here. Let you guys have some fun tonight." 

It surprises him to see Liam's eyes go quite soft before he's moving across and placing his hands on Zayn's shoulders, making Zayn drop his head in shame. "I don't blame you," he says quietly, "for ending it with Perrie. You weren't happy, and that was fairly obvious, and I'd much rather put up with even the entire Little Mix group pestering me than ever let you be unhappy, Zayn." 

"I… but…" 

"And I know you're shy, and you feel awkward and you don't want to see her," and he surprises Zayn again by tilting his chin up to give him a small smile, "but it's better to see her now, at an organised party with all your friends around you than when you're by yourself and not prepared. We'll be with you all the way, promise." 

Zayn stands in stunned silence for a moment, not quite use to Liam being so strangely heartfelt, but he slowly begins to smile even though his eyes feel a bit wet and his jaw wobbly. "Thanks, Liam," he finally says and it's his turn to surprise Liam by darting forward to give him a tight hug before pulling away and tugging him by his sleeve to the door. "Let's go make sure Harry doesn't kill a reporter." 

"Or date one," Liam grumbles and Zayn can't help but laugh. 

* * *

"Zaaaayn!"  

He freezes at the voice, his eyes darting to Louis and Niall who give him small reassuring smiles, before he slowly turns to face the owner. 

"Hello Leigh-Anne," he chokes out and silently curses the hitch in his voice. He can see Niall wince out of the corner of his eyes and Louis look up at the roof in a 'god save us' way, before a hand that he knows is Niall's is pressed between his shoulder-blades.  

It's strange that some of the tension floods out of him at that simple touch, but he ignores it to give the woman in front of him a smile.  

She's got bubble pink lipstick on that makes her lips look a bit askew, and even more so when she gives him a broad grin that reminds him instantly of a shark. 

"I've been looking for you!" she chirps and steps a bit closer to him, not that he can blame her because the music is pretty loud, "I ended up having to ask Drew Chadwick where you were. Drew Chadwick knew where you were and not me. Do you know how sad that is?" 

"Tell me about it," he says, but he definitely doesn't mean it. Normally he likes this girl, finds her a right laugh, but at the moment he can't deal with her over cheerfulness and overly girly manner.  

She laughs though and shakes her head, her hair flopping around in it's ponytail and almost smacking him in the face, before she reaches out to push his shoulder playfully. 

"So, you know who I was talking to before?" she asks, and he can hear it coming, the great big speech and he braces himself, "Perrie! She really wants to see you. I think she's really sorry for whatever it is that happened between you and-" 

"Leigh-Anne! Darling!" Louis is suddenly interrupting and he steps forward from behind Zayn to give her a giant grin, "I haven't seen you in ages!" 

She almost instantly derails, her eyes going wide at Louis and she quickly steps forward to hug him and plant giant kisses on his cheeks. "Louis! I didn't see you hiding back there!" 

He laughs and keeps grinning, looping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Shall we dance? Maybe see if the DJ has some Rihanna that I know you like? We need to catch up!" 

Zayn doesn't hear her reply as he's suddenly pulled away, Niall's hand having trailed from his back down to his wrist, and he tries not to think about the burning sensation left behind, to tug him away from the other two. He smiles at his friends actions, thankful that Louis had stepped in, and he flashes Niall his thank you smile to which he gets one in return. 

They're on the other side of the room when Niall finally stops, readjusting his grip on Zayn's wrist and tugging him closer first, and Zayn spots Louis guiding Leigh-Anne onto the dance floor as a Rihanna song starts to blear out over the stereo's. 

"I owe you one," he says to Niall, and he gets a snort and head shake in return. 

"Course you don't, it's what friends do," he replies though, and Zayn gives him another smile before he asks where the other two are. Niall grins and raises his hand to point them out. "Liam's over with Jesy, and I'm pretty sure Harry has the attention over half the room in that corner. I don't know where Jade and Perrie are though, but I'm assuming they're together somewhere," and Zayn starts at that extra bit of information but Niall just smiles and knocks their shoulders together.  

"I'm glad you've all got my back," he admits after a minute, and Niall flashes him a grin before turning back to watching the dance floor. 

There's a heavy silence between them for a minute, Niall tapping along to the beat of the music while Zayn tries not to think about the hand still wrapped around his wrist as it burns into his skin. He doesn't want Niall to let go, doesn't want him to move, but at the same time he really does. 

He turns his head down just that little bit to look at him, and he finds himself shocked to see Niall looking back with a sultry grin, his eyes very clearly not looking at Zayn's face and he finds himself blushing a furious red as Niall slowly drags his gaze up Zayn's body before settling on his face. 

He winks. 

"I-I'm thirsty!" Zayn stutters before he rips his wrist from Niall's grasp and literally stumbles away from him in a whirlwind of flustering idiot. 

* * *

Ed snorts into his drink when Zayn finally stops babbling, his laughter being swallowed by the drink and Zayn tries not to feel offended.  

"Shut up, Sheeran," he snaps before taking a sip of his own drink and he resists the urge to reach out and his Ed's from his hand. 

"What?" Ed replies with a grin, "you come over here and tell me that you think Niall is checking you out and expect me not to find it hilarious?" 

"I'd have expected disbelief." 

Ed laughs and takes another swing, "nothing to disbelieve," he chuckles, "Harry and I have bonded over Niall's ridiculous love for you." 

It's Zayn's turn to nearly choke on his drink and he stares at Ed in surprise as alcohol slowly drips off the end of his nose onto the ground. He tries to say something, his mouth working up and down, but nothing comes out besides a startled squeak. Ed just winks at him though and looks back over the crowded room. 

"Harry's obvious relationship with Louis too." 

Zayn can't help the laugh as he shakes his head, "now you're making this shit up." 

Ed quirks an eyebrow, "but you think Niall 'loving' you is realistic?" he laughs, "a bit vain for you, isn't it?" Zayn shoots him a glare, Ed knows he hates his reputation for being vain, and turns to stare moodily at the room along side Ed. 

"Not as farfetched. I mean, I don't know about love, but lust I totally get," he explains after a moment and Ed just nods beside him, humming his agreement. It sounds sarcastic though, and he does catch Ed rolling his eyes, but Zayn pushes the thought aside as his eyes land on the man in question. 

He's dancing with some blonde, someone he doesn't recognise, and he watches as they move to the beat of the swing music pounding over the speakers, Niall's hands on her waist as he literally swings her around his body with a grin and laugh on his lips. 

It's cute really, Zayn thinks, that Niall is in to swing music. He likes to watch the guy dance, likes to watch him fall into some sort of happy rhythm that makes him laugh and smile and look all giddy. 

"Zayn, you're drooling," Ed calls from beside him, and he automatically reaches up to wipe his chin, frowning when he just gets a round of laughter from his friend. 

"Asshole," he says and throws up his middle finger before turning back to Niall, surprised when he sees that Niall's already watching him. 

He offers him a small smile, questioning whether he should or not, but the blazing grin he gets back is enough to warm him inside and make him flush behind his cup. Ed snorts again beside him but he ignores him instead to watch Niall who suddenly seems to get closer to the blonde and then… yup _definitely closer_ as suddenly his face is in her hair and Zayn can quite literally hear her laughter from where he's standing as Niall says something to her. 

All the while not breaking contact. 

"Oooh, I think he's trying to make you jealous," Ed comments, and Zayn grudgingly admits he's right as the music changes from swing to some pop song and Niall's swing dance suddenly turns into some sort of weird grinding thing. He tries not to be jealous, which surprisingly isn't that hard as he watches the girl practically shove her ass in Niall's crotch, but it doesn't mean he can't quite look away from Niall's eyes.  

It keeps going for a bit, Niall maintaining eye contact as the girl basically dry humps him, and Zayn stands watching with a raised eyebrow and small smile wanting to come out as he sees that while Niall is "dancing" with the girl he's definitely not paying any attention. 

That is until the girl is suddenly kissing him, her tongue down his throat, and Niall doesn't push her away. 

"Aw man, that's not right," Ed says and he's suddenly got a hand on Zayn's shoulder and Zayn finds himself being turned around, "don't look, Zayn." 

He doesn't, he really doesn't. Instead he makes his excuses, mumbles a "I'm fine, really", before he slams his cup on a nearby table and leaves. 

* * *

He sees Perrie as he leaves. She's sitting with Jade in one of the cubby-hole booths lining one of the walls, and she sees him too. There's a moment when he considers going over, but he stops when she smiles at him and raises a drink his way before Jade drags her into conversation and she's gone. 

He can't bring himself to be sad over it. They'd parted amicably. That was it. 

After a moment he decides to avoid going out front into the massacre that's the paparazzi so he turns to one of the doors that has a "STAFF ONLY" sign over it and pushes it open. Luckily it's empty and he quickly scrambles to close the door before making his way down the hall. He's been to this building before, performed here, so he knows the basic layout and quickly takes a couple of lefts until he's in the corridor that leads to the back of the building. 

He's just about to start down it when he hears Niall call "Zayn!" and a hand is on his shoulder. 

"Go away," he says almost instantly and shrugs off the hand. He knows he doesn't have a right to be angry, but he is and screw it, he damn well can be if he wants. 

Niall races to stand in front of him though, and Zayn finds himself melting inside at the sight of those large puppy dog eyes, and he forgets for a second that Niall snogged that girl on the dance floor. 

"I'm sorry," Niall says, and it hits back again that Niall _did_ snog the girl and he rolls his eyes as he pushes past him. 

"Whatever, Niall. Do what you want," he snaps, and he barely gets two steps before suddenly a hand he definitely recognises is back on his wrist and he squawks indignantly as he's dragged through a door to his right. He only has a little bit of time to register that it's a broom closet for the cleaners before the door is shut and the only light is a small dim light in the roof. 

"Does that mean you?" Niall's voice asks, right beside his ear, and Zayn has to fight past the shiver that tries to run its way down his body at the pure _sex_ in his tone. 

"W-What do you mean?"  

There's a laugh before suddenly Niall is right in front of him, grinning face and giant eyes that make Zayn's heart melt, and pressing closer. "I think we both know what that means," Niall says, and then he's stepping forward, cupping Zayn's cheek and dragging him into a kiss. 

Zayn freezes for a moment, his eyes wide and heart thumping in his throat, before suddenly the situation sets in that _Niall is kissing him_ and, every the opportunist, he quickly reaches up to bury his hands in Niall's spiky hair. Instantly Niall lets out happy noise before his tongue is racing across Zayn's lips and he's pushing in. 

It doesn't take long before the kiss turns into a panting mess, their mouths open against one another as Niall pushes his tongue in and takes control of Zayn's mouth. Zayn doesn't stop him though, just clings to his hair and willingly lets Niall in, his body tingling and gasping when Niall's groan vibrates through him. 

He's left panting and dazed when Niall pulls away, and he can barely focus on Niall's grin before that mouth is on his again but kissing up towards his ear. 

"I want to fuck you," Niall suddenly breathes into his ear, and Zayn's breath hitches, "I wanna fuck you right against this wall." 

A loud groan tears from his throat as suddenly Niall slams him back against the wall, the mops above their heads rattling at the sudden force, but Zayn can't focus as lips are suddenly on his again, devouring him as wandering hands begin to roam down his body. 

He pulls away as Niall's hand slips over his ass, grabbing it tightly and squeezing, and he automatically can't stop the small giggle that slips from his lips. He hears Niall's answering laughter, and he opens his eyes to see that beautiful giant grin he loves so much right in front of him as Niall presses their foreheads together. 

"Yeah?" he suddenly asks, and it takes Zayn a second to fight past the lightheadedness he gets from Niall's breath flittering across his face before he gets that Niall is asking permission, permission to fuck him. 

"Yeah," he replies with a light kiss, feeling strangely giddy at the way Niall's face lights up and the answering gentle kiss. 

But then suddenly it's all on as Niall's gentle kiss turns hot and dirty, and Zayn squeaks as the hand on his ass slides down to his thigh and it's hitched up to hook over Niall's hips. Instantly Niall presses forward, the sudden space perfect for him to crowd Zayn even harder up against the wall until their groins meet and Zayn has to pull away from the kiss as lights burst behind his eyes. 

" _Niall_ ," he moans at the sudden touch, and Niall doesn't stop as his lips trail down his jawline to his neck as he starts to rock their hips together. Zayn can feel him, feel his cock already filling up, through the suit pants they're both wearing and it barely takes him a second of their dicks rubbing together for his to begin to do the same. 

The hand not resting on his thigh moves from it's place on his hip up to his shirt, pausing once to brush over a nipple which send Zayn in a moaning mess, before it's tugging at the buttons. Zayn takes a second to thank himself for discarding his coat earlier, before he's lowering his hands to reach down and grip Niall's ass. 

He gets an answering nip on his collarbone for the hard squeeze, and shudders before pushing hard, making Niall's groin once again meet his, only faster this time and he groans out a "faster, _god_ , _faster_ " and he can _feel_ Niall's cock jump against his. 

It seems to do the opposite though as suddenly Niall is pulling away from him, dropping his leg and tearing his mouth from his skin, leaving Zayn breathless and hard, but all doubt is gone when Niall drops to his knees and shuffles closer. 

"Gonna suck you now," he mumbles against Zayn's leg, slowly moving inward, "want to taste you so bad," and then his mouth is hot and moist as he breathes over the suit material, panting into it and Zayn tips his head backward until it thunks against the wall as another moan is ripped from his throat. He feels Niall's tongue drag across his zip before a gentle hand strokes up to undo the button. He gaps a bit when he watches Niall's tongue play with the tip of the zip before latching on to it with his teeth and dragging it down. 

_Fuuuuck_. 

It's a blur after that as Niall lets out a throaty chuckle against his thigh, sending vibrations right to his cock, as his hands pull out Zayn's dick, before suddenly all Zayn can see is stars as Niall's mouth closes around him and swallows. 

"F-F- _Fuck_ ," he hisses, hands rising from his sides to tangle in Niall's hair and he can't stop his hips from snapping forward. He expects Niall to choke or hit him, but when he glances down he just sees Niall swallow a little bit more before his eyes seem to twinkle and… and he starts _humming_. 

" _Jesus_ , fuck, shit, _Niall!_ " he cries, tugging harshly on the hair surrounding his fingers, and there's a definite moan in response.  He tries to breathe, but it comes out in harsh pants as Niall's hands suddenly tug his pants down to his knees before reaching back up to slowly play with his balls. His legs suddenly turn to jelly at the first touch, his moan cut off by a gasp until he's having to lean against the wall so he doesn't collapse. 

It's when Niall, still humming, starts to somehow bob his head at the same that Zayn feels the tugging in his lower gut. He whimpers a bit, and regretfully tugs on Niall's hair. 

"I-I'm gonna… _Niall_ …" and somehow Niall understands as he suddenly lets go of Zayn's dick, making him whine a bit at the sudden rush of cold air on his saliva covered cock. Niall smiles up at him though and presses a open mouth kiss to his head, making Zayn shout wordlessly when he presses his tongue right into the tip, before he pulls away and stands up. 

Zayn finds himself reaching out, his hands fumbling blindly with Niall's own zip and button, and Niall somehow patiently waits for him to undo them both before Zayn finds himself being turned around and pressed against the wall. 

"God, you're sexy," Niall moans in his ear, making Zayn shiver before he groans as hands are on his inner thighs and pushing them apart, "yeah, fucking sexy. God, I want you." 

"H-Have me," Zayn manages to pant out, and Niall's laugh ghosts across his neck. 

"I'll do more than have you," and suddenly there's a finger running over his hole, "I'll _fuck_ you." 

There's a sound of a bottle opening, and Zayn doesn't think about it too much until the finger is back but _wet_ and _cold_ and he jumps a bit at the suddenness. Niall laughs again before slowly pushing in a bit. 

It's foreign, not as much as it should be, but there had been a reason he'd broken off his relationship. Niall is murmuring things against his neck, encouraging things, and Zayn takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. 

"God, you're _tight_ ," Niall moans, and Zayn's dick gives a little jerk at the sound. Niall's finger slowly begins to move, twirling in a circular motion before he starts to push it in further. He has to bite his lip to not cry out, but Niall's other hand suddenly on his dick and stroking it makes him gasp instead. 

It takes a while, some gentle massaging and wriggling, until Niall gently asks if he's okay for a second finger. Zayn takes a breath before nodding his assent then suddenly there's another. The stretch burns, his hand flying back to grab Niall's wrist, but Niall just gently kisses his neck and murmurs "trust me." 

Another moment later and Zayn screams as Niall finds his prostate and begins stroking it.  

" _Niall, fuck_ ," he chokes out, his dick firing back up in Niall's hand, and he has to lean against the wall again as Niall pumps him with his fingers and his hand. He's gasping, seeing nothing but stars as Niall hits his prostate over and over and he barely nods when Niall asks to add the third. Instead he thrusts his ass back, desperate searching it out and he hears Niall chuckle as he adds it to the other two. 

"Shit, Zayn," he mumbles, and Zayn gives a little sob as Niall strokes and strokes and strokes and he's blindly reaching back for Niall's cock. 

"I-In," he stutters, bringing Niall forward, and Niall seems reluctant but gives him one last few stretches before he pulls his fingers out. 

And then it's there, Niall's cock, hovering right beside his hole and Zayn wants it so bad. 

"Just fucking fuck me!" 

That seems to do it as Niall pushes him right up against the wall and _sweet jesus yes_ that's his cock pressing in. Zayn bites his lip at the initial pain, breathing through his nose as Niall slowly pushes in further and further until he's completely in and _fuck_. 

"Breathe, Zayn, breath," Niall whispers and Zayn listens to him, regulating his breathing before he finally nods his okay. Niall presses a kiss to his neck, lingering for a moment before sudden he pulls out and slams in. 

Zayn screams. 

" _Fuck_!" he cries as Niall's hands find his hips and he's being pounded into the wall, over and over again, and it's his prostate that's being hit over and over again and his hands are scrabbling against the wall as he tries to stay upright. 

But then Niall's  reaching forward and guiding Zayn's hands to a rail to hold on to before he pulls him back and bends him over and oh _oh_ , Zayn's breath hitches as the hand on his hip tightens and _fuck_. 

Niall pounds into him, the hand tight, the other reaching forward to grab his cock and pump it in time, and Zayn gets lost in the feeling of the cock in his ass, _Niall's_ cock in his ass pounding into his prostate over and over again as the button and zip of Niall's pants brand themselves into his ass with every thrust and _god fuck shit_ it's so perfect and Zayn can't stop the moans and screams and cries as they rip from his throat in steady streams of "ah ah _ah_ ah _ah AH_ ". 

It's the twist that does it, the one little twist of Niall's hand on his cock that finally has him spilling over, blowing his come all over Niall's hand and Niall fucks him through his orgasm, pumping his dick and milking him as much as possible. And instantly Zayn's muscles relax and it's only Niall who's holding him up, Niall who's slowing down and- 

" _Fuck me_ ," he snaps, and Niall freezes before Zayn feels him pull out. Before he has time to argue though he's being turned around and hitched back up against the wall, both his legs on either side of Niall's waist, arms scrabbling for purchase on his back and Niall's cock is back in him and _fuck_. 

Niall fucks him, fucks him hard and fast and his hands are braced on either side of Zayn's head as his face hovers in front of him, pupils blown wide with arousal and breath coming out in vicious pants. Zayn groans, his dick twitching once again, before he leans forward and whispers " _I think of you when I touch myself_ ". 

Niall lets out a shout, his eyes squeezing shut and Zayn _feels_ his come in him, feels his dick swelling as he shoots his load, and he groans himself as Niall fills him up. It's good, it feels so good, and even when Niall suddenly loses balance and they drop to the ground with Zayn on his back and Niall on top it doesn't stop the feeling of unbridled _ecstasy_. 

"Fuck," is all he can think to say after a moment, and there's a breathless laugh against his shoulder as Niall somehow picks himself up and looks down at him.  

"Yeah?" he asks, and there's the puppy dog eyes Zayn loves and the giant grin and _fuck_. 

"Yeah," he nods before he tugs him down into a warm kiss. 

* * *

"You're kidding me." 

Niall squeezes Zayn's hand in reassurance, something Zayn is grateful for, as Liam stands looking at them with narrow eyes. 

"You're _dating_?" 

"Look, Liam, if you-" but Zayn is cut off by Liam holding up a hand and shaking his head. 

"Don't give me excuses," he says and glares at Zayn, "never give me excuses. Are you happy?" 

Silence reigns the room for a minute, mostly out of shock because that was the last question anyone expected, before Zayn takes a deep breath and gives Liam a small smile. "Yeah, Liam," he starts and he glances at Niall with a look of pure adoration, "I really am." 

Liam's quiet before he takes a deep breath and nods, "then okay." 

Zayn can't quite hold in his joy as he grins at Liam and, once again, surprises him by rushing forward to give him a hug. He whirls around back to Niall almost straight away though and rushes forward to kiss him, laughter on his lips and and a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Next thing you'll be coming out too," Liam grumbles as he stares at Harry and Louis, who suddenly look awfully shifty and give Liam sheepish looks. 

Silence. 

"For fucks sake." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever write for One Direction, I don't particularly like writing RP fics too much, but I wrote this for a friend of mine after screaming senselessly over Niall/Zayn and discussing who would top. 
> 
> I need to say that I also don't follow One Direction, so if their personalities are crazy weird or I've written something that doesn't sound right (I was told that apparently Zayn shouldn't be surprised about Liam's protectiveness?) then I'm really sorry! Like I said, I wrote this for a friend and I don't know much about them.
> 
> Ugh. Also, first time in a _long_ time that I've written smut, so hopefully it's good :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
